diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/26 October 2017
23:39:47 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:43:50 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 23:43:59 Hello 23:44:06 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 23:48:09 hi 23:48:17 are you BOSS on an alt 23:49:34 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has left Special:Chat 23:55:20 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 23:55:30 No 23:55:38 I'm not BOSS on an alternative 23:55:42 Alt* 23:56:10 No, I'm The named BOSS on an alt 23:56:11 Duh 00:01:46 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has left Special:Chat 00:02:28 -!- ThePokegeek5000 has joined Special:Chat 00:03:33 sorry everyone if your email got spammed by me fixing the achievement color things. I used hex colors that I got from a generator 00:03:46 -!- ThePokegeek5000 has joined Special:Chat 00:08:17 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 00:08:37 Exactly why I don't do email notifs 00:30:57 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 00:42:39 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:42:44 Hi. 00:46:07 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:52:38 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:52:59 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:07:25 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 01:13:55 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 01:13:57 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 01:14:08 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 01:14:16 Hi 01:14:18 Damn 01:19:56 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has left Special:Chat 01:21:20 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 01:21:25 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 01:24:44 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:24:46 :D 01:26:51 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has left Special:Chat 01:28:48 Bad Apple is Clairs life 01:28:54 *is bored( 01:33:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:35:01 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:41:42 Poke 04:45:01 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has joined Special:Chat 04:45:07 ew dead chat 04:45:11 like always 04:45:13 rio 04:45:15 < ruo 04:45:17 fail 05:04:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:04:03 hey lads 05:04:14 Check out Thread:146102 05:09:16 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 05:09:56 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 05:10:08 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 05:13:35 ded 05:14:05 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 05:14:09 oh hi 05:14:12 pl0x v0te 05:15:46 rip 05:29:52 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has left Special:Chat 11:30:13 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:35:46 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 11:38:02 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:42:26 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:42:30 I 11:47:16 A 11:50:56 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 12:18:21 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:29:01 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:08:06 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:10:00 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 15:42:09 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has joined Special:Chat 16:49:01 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:30:03 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 17:30:08 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 17:30:39 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has left Special:Chat 17:31:21 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 17:36:59 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has left Special:Chat 17:45:57 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:15:31 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 18:15:38 hoi 18:15:56 bye 18:16:26 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 18:36:39 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 18:42:05 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has left Special:Chat 18:43:36 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 18:43:41 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 18:49:07 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has left Special:Chat 18:57:47 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:57:55 fak 18:58:25 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 19:04:09 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 19:09:39 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has left Special:Chat 19:18:17 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 19:18:22 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 19:23:49 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has left Special:Chat 20:34:34 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 20:35:05 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 21:29:46 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has left Special:Chat 21:49:41 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has joined Special:Chat 22:03:55 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 22:08:16 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 22:21:09 -!- Aznatf has joined Special:Chat 22:45:17 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 22:45:24 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has joined Special:Chat 22:50:50 -!- DEATHWINGSOWNER has left Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs